


独占欲 下（By KK)

by KKwong



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	独占欲 下（By KK)

被人强硬的掰过下巴强吻时，董思成恍然以为自己在做梦，那人强硬的用舌尖抵开他的唇齿，疯狂的在他口腔扫过，舌头被人大力吸吮 董思成想要呼喊却只能发出唔唔的声音，他想要歪头躲过着窒息的亲吻却被人钳住下巴无法动弹，那人舌尖抵到他深喉，强烈的窒息感让他迷茫的睁开了眼睛，待看清在他身上作乱的人时，瞪大了眼睛

那人见他醒来，好看的眼睛对着他弯成一轮新月，不等董思成反应过来，身上的薄被就被一把掀开，再接着 微凉的手抚上他的腰肢，董思成被激的打了个寒颤，大手顺着他的腰腹向上，慢慢掀开了他的T恤，董思成还穿着回来时的衣服，累极的他并未更换睡衣就睡过去了，这会儿 却方便了身上的人，T恤被推至手腕处利落的打了个结，董思成睁大眼睛看着那人弯下腰 舌尖在他胸前打转 轻咬，董思成咬紧了牙 不让自己出声

“昀昀哥哥身体依旧这么敏感，最近是不是没有被人这样伺候过”身上的人笑得无邪，董思成抬腿就像将人踹下去，却被他轻易的拦下 裤子也被褪了去，然后 白皙的大腿深处就被人深吮出一片红痕，董思成颤抖着大腿 一股无力感蹿上心头

“李马克，你这属于擅闯民宅！！”

“昀昀哥哥，钥匙可是你自己给我的”李马克直起身子，解开衣扣的手漂亮又利落“昀昀哥哥，我好想你”

委屈的声音配上李马克晶亮的眸子让董思成恍然产生了错觉，似乎他们现在依旧是最亲密的情侣关系，董思成迎上他略带攻击力的视线，冷声道“我记得 我们已经分手了”

“我不要。。”李马克俯下身子亲吻着董思成唇角“昀昀哥哥不要离开我，敏亨错了。。哥哥 再叫我一声敏亨好不好？”嘴唇不停在董思成脸上轻啄，手上也没停下，董思成被人握住要害，轻哼一声“昀昀哥哥，敏亨会让你很舒服的，不要再不理我好不好？”

董思成听着他的话，干脆闭上了眼睛，李马克也没有再说什么 而是转而轻轻吻了一下董思成鼓囊囊的下身，内裤被褪了下来，李马克舔了舔嘴唇，然后 就将董思成那物什含进嘴里，用口腔和舌尖带给他快乐，董思成被刺激得腰腹上挺，被李马克大手按住，李马克不停吞吐着，大眼不时观察着董思成的反应，里面的深情一览无遗，李马克服侍的卖力，董思成紧咬着嘴唇不时呻吟出声，突然 李马克猛力一吸 董思成毫无防备就射了出来，李马克努力咽下白浊 然后顺着他的身子一路吻了上去。

刚刚释放的董思成延伸还有一丝迷茫，他感受着李马克舌尖带给他的快乐，却又被他的手指吸引了大部分注意力“马克，停下”他着实不想再让他们的关系纠缠不清

“昀昀哥哥明明很舒服的”李马克轻咬着他的耳尖，他的昀昀哥哥 连耳朵都是好看的，舌尖不停在他耳蜗作乱，他满意的听着董思成的呼吸再次加重，身下的手已经加到3指，他一边不停的说着荤话转移董思成注意力，一边轻轻将人大腿掰至最大弧度，然后 一鼓作气冲了进去

“嗯。。”两个人都呻吟出声，李马克低下头爱怜的咬住他的嘴唇，下半身大力进出，董思成被T恤困住的手臂看看搭在李马克肩膀，他恍然抬起头 李马克盯着他 毫不掩饰自己眼神里的占有和狠戾“昀昀哥哥 你是我的，只能是我的”李马克一下又一下大力的冲撞，董思成只觉得某个地方被重重一击 随即便是一阵酥痒

“唔。。马克 李马克，你停下。。嗯。。。”

“是这里啊。。。”到底是发生了什么，李马克眼底的残暴和温柔的声音让董思成迷茫，小腹被人按压，李马克原本就深埋的物什又进入到更深

“唔。。不 不行。。。马克 太可怕了。。。”董思成拼命的想要逃离，他想要尖叫却被人全数吞下，李马克轻易的就控制住他，更加凶狠的抽送起来，董思成只觉得他整个人都在颤抖

会死掉的吧。。。董思成浑身无力的倚靠在床头，体内的抽送还在继续，李马克的粗喘就在耳边，董思成却仿佛什么都听不到了。。。

“昀昀哥哥，敏亨最喜欢你了，不要放弃我好不好？”李马克委屈说着，身下却一点儿也不放松，董思成的手腕已经不知道什么时候被解开了，他死死的抠着李马克肩膀，什么也说不出来

终于 李马克最后几下狠戾的撞击，在他体内射了出来，他保持着这个姿势 轻轻吻上了他的喉结，然后 噬咬着“哥哥，昀昀哥哥。。。不要离开我。。。”

董思成垂下视线没有看他，头被强硬的转过去，带着李马克强烈气息的吻袭来，他挣脱不开 被迫承受着

“滚下去”董思成声音嘶哑，全身无力

“哥哥，我们 才刚刚开始。。。”感受到深埋在体内的东西又涨大了两圈，董思成惊慌的瞪大了眼睛”不行了，马克 真的 真的不行了。。。”

“哥哥 叫我敏亨”李马克温柔的声音却带着不可反驳，董思成此刻是真的害怕 他攥住李马克强壮的臂膀“敏亨 敏亨啊，真的不要了。。。”

“哥哥，我忍了好久了，再一次，嗯？”话音未落 便开始大力抽插，董思成未出口的话被一个深吻堵了回去，他倚在床头 看着漆黑的夜色 闭上了眼睛


End file.
